Family Ties
by LeftEyeObsession
Summary: After the Avengers, everyone settled down and they turned into a huge family. What obstacles will the faces? Dirty Diapers? Toys? Puberty? Moving out? What is in store for these superheroes? Sorry I'm terrible at summaries!


Steve nearly jumped as Tony fell in his lap.

"Babyyyy, I'm horny let's go have sex" Tony Stark was never a subtle man and Steve being the man that he is blushed like a young maiden.

"What's sex? Tony and Steve jerked around as they heard 3 year old Darcy speak. Steve glanced back at Tony with a look of pure idiocracy and got up to go get her.

"Shouldn't you've in bed sweetie?"

"Yeah but I want milk"

Tony got up already getting her a cup while Steve rejected her.

"Sweetheart you know it's too late for you to have that"

Darcy looked up just as her eyes were beginning to water. The pout she was had to be the cute stand her bottom lip was quivering, waiting for her cry to come out. She rubbed her eyes and her body began to shake.

"Dammit Steve, just let her have a little" Tony said as he was walking over with the sippy cup of milk.

"Tony what did I tell you about swearing?" Tony rolled his eyes and gave his precious little twin the glass of milk. No joke, Darcy looked just like him just softer features. Those same chocolate eyes and same little grin. Tony pinched her cheeks and she giggled. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and patted her butt.

"Go to sleep as Papa says okay? Love you Princess".

She gave her little Tony grin. "Okay daddy" Steve walked her back upstairs in their large home. Her room was adjacent to her 7 year old brother Peter's and across the hall from their playroom. Next to the playroom was the Darcy's 1 year old sister Jamie's room. Yes they had quite the little family going along. Steve placed Darcy on the bed and waited for her to finish her milk before tucking her in.

"Please go to sleep this time ladybug" He kissed her as she giggled.

"Okay, papa" She eyes started to droop as Steve rubbed light circles on her small back. Soon enough she drifted in to quiet slumber. Steve got up slowly and quietly and left out the room, closing the door lightly. He poked his head in the other rooms just to make sure his other kids were sleeping soundly. He made his way back into the living room to sit with his lover and watch movies for the next few hours.

XXXXXXXXX

Although the Avengers were no longer intact the people that made them was still a close knit family. Bruce and Clint shacked up and had a bubbly 6 year old boy named Michael that would always ask questions. Honestly, the kid never shut up. His hair curled like Bruce's but had Clint's sandy brown color. His eyes bright blue with glasses and a always had a funny little grin on his face. Nobody was too surprised when they came home and announced that they were having a kid. I mean for godsake they fucked EVERYWHERE. I mean honestly they basically christened the whole house which is actually kinda gross.

When Natasha decided to stay with us as just a family, EVERYONE (well except Thor) was surprised to see her pregnant AND with Loki. Seeing as how after the Chitauri incident we haven't seen Loki, we all got on defense and nearly beat the guy to death. But somehow between Natasha's evil Russian ways and Loki's godlike stature we accepted their... togetherness. They have the twins 4 year old Rick and Nick. The scary part is that they have their moms scary blank look and their fathers mischievous ways. Always breaking something and looking at you with that look it was honestly creepy.

Thor brought along Jane who was pregnant with their 5th child. Which I think is down right ridiculous. Their oldest was 8 year old Tommy, he had Thor's long blonde hair and height, looking like a minature Thor. Then there was little 6 year old Kyle who favored Jane more in looks but still had that Thor mentality. 3 year old Arianna looked just like Thor too but acted more like Jane and lastly 1 year old Kevin who looked like Jane and is starting to act just like his father. Living in this house was a struggle with so many kids running around and all these adults that surely act like kids.

Tony lazily stretched, reaching his hand out and stroking the bed looking for his blonde husband but found a little bundle instead. Funny how the bundle isn't so little anymore. Looking around blearily, he shifted the covers to see who was in the bed this time. What surprised me was that it was Peter. He sighed remembering how much Peter thought he was too old to be sleeping in the bed with us.

"Hey bud" Tony poked him lightly trying to wake him up. But he didn't even budge. "Peteeeeee", Still nothing.

Okay. Drastic times call for drastic measures. He jumped up and down on the bed right next to Peter so that he would bounce. Bouncing up and down he definitely got up but was having trouble trying to sit up.

"Dadddd, stop it!" He was rubbing his eyes and continually shifting trying to keep his balance. He ignored him and continued to jump on the bed.

"TONY, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!" Tony flinched knowing that voice and the tone it carried. He immediately stopped jumping and turned to the love of his life Steve standing there, arms folded and muscles rippling.

"Hey there loveeee" Tony smiled brightly and waved generously. Steve wasn't effected and raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you try to wake up Peter! Your like the biggest kid ever!"

"I was just trying to wake my big boy up in fun way!"

"_BY JUMPING ON THE BED_?!"

"YES!" Peter rolled over and threw the blankets over his head. Of course his dads wanted to argue when all he wanted to do was sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha was finishing up the big breakfast with Clint just as their husbands and kids floated in. "Mommy! I want waffles!" Nick practically ran away from his father to hug his mother by her legs begging for waffles.

At about 2, Loki and Natasha realized that although Nick and Rick are twins they favor one of their parents. Nick was a momma's boy, be always wanted Nat and would run to her as soon as he saw her. Always wanted to do what she did and sitting up under her like a shadow.

Rick was the twin that was more mischievous. Always trying to learn new tricks from Loki and trying them out. A true daddy's boy. Rick quietly sat at the table waiting for the food to be served. Loki was also quiet, sitting next to his son, patiently waiting for their food.

Clint curiously looked over at them, not used to them being so quiet. Bruce sat two seats over from Rick and sat Michael next to him. Michael didn't have his glasses on which was a clear sign that he wasn't ready to be up yet. So he leaned against his father and lightly dozed off. Bruce didn't bother to wake him up since there was still a lot of the family missing.

"Heyyyy pudding what's wrong?" Clint came over and pecked his husband on the lips and pinched his son's cheek. Michael whined a little and swatted his fathers hand away.

"He's just upset that he got woken up" Bruce supplied.

"Ohhhhh I see well, we're gonna have to change that" Clint started tickling his little boy and immediately his face lit up with laughter.

"St-stop haha, pleaseee d-daddy! I'll stop being grumpy!" Swatting his hands around trying to get his dad off hima no trying to keep his composure.

"Okayyyyy okay!" Michael could barely breathe and Clint wasn't letting up.

"Still upset?" Clint paused his tickling to hear his answer. Michael breathed in deeply, trying to regulate his breathing. Before looking up and sticking his tongue out.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Clint pinched his cheek again and sat down next to Michael. After about 5 minutes of light chatter, everyone at the table started to get curious. "Where the hell is the Stark family and other Odinson family? We're hungry!" Clint practically shouted getting irritated that then were nowhere to be found.

Thor struggled putting on Kevin's diaper. "I will never get used to these cloth material things, JANE!"

"Thor there is no need to yell honey, now what is the problem?" Jane walked in with little Arianna resting her head on her mother within her thumb in her mouth.

"Please put the cloth undergarment on Kevin" Jane laughed at his pleading look and gave Arianna to him while she fixed the diaper.

"You do realize that we're late to breakfast because of you" Jane announced as she finished up with Kevin and walking out to the elevator where the other boys were waiting.

"Me? I do not understand" Thor's face scrunched up in confusion. How did he make them late?

Jane rolled her eyes and piled everyone into the elevator to go up to the main living room. Surprisingly all the rowdy kids are unusually quiet which could mean that they are all just tired. As they made it to the floor they quickly greeted everyone and took their seats, all their kids in between the parents.

"Where is Anthony and Steven?" Everyone shrugged. Loki rolled his eyes and face planted onto the table. What in the seven hells were they even doing?!

XXXXXXXXXX

Peter, Darcy and Jamie all stood by the elevator waiting for their parents to stop bickering. They were hungry and they have been doing that all morning.

"PAPA, DADDY.. We're hungry!" The oldest of the group spoke up holding both his sisters hands.

"See Tony the kids are hungry and you really wanna talk about how much I bother you in the lab right now? We're already late to breakfast and have everyone waiting!"

"Yes we're gonna talk about this because I'm sick of your nagging Steve! Do you think it ps helps me p because in honesty it doesn't. Your like mom that won't stop pestering! Overcrowding me doesn't help with my work!"

"But you staying down there for hours maybe days without eating or sleeping! It's not healthy!"

As they continued to argue Peter decided that he couldn't wait any longer and got in the elevator to go downstairs with his sisters. As he reached downstairs everyone looked over excitedly ready to eat but frowned as they noticed that it was only the kids.

"Where's your parents?" Natasha asked.

The kids sat down as Peter answered. "Arguing" The adults glanced at one another, worried expressions starting to form.

"About what?" Bruce said warily as he fixed his glasses on his face. "Well, papa got mad that daddy was in the lab so much" Darcy supplied.

Everyone rolled their eyes, typical Steve to nag Tony and typical Tony to drag the argument. Just then the elevator beeped signaling that someone, more like an arguing couple was on their way down. As silent as can be Tony and Steve came in and sat down in their designated spots.

But of course everything went to chaos as soon as Thor opened his mouth.

"Anthony, why do you spend such time in the laboratory?"

The kids started screaming, demanding and throwing tantrums about food. Loki slammed his head into the table, someone should seriously take a look at him later. Natasha was throwing Russian swears which her kids looked in awe at. Clint and Bruce tried calming all the kids down as Jane was chastising Thor who was utterly confused. Tony and Steve were back to arguing.

"SEE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS SO!"

"BUT ITS NONE OF _THEIR_ BUSINESS, I'LL _SPEND_ AS MUCH TIME AS I FUCKING WANT!"

"TONY DONT SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!"

Yup, typical day in the Avengers household.


End file.
